The Revenge
by Tymara
Summary: Ziva David s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis durant sa carrière. Que se passe-t-il lorsque certains d'entre eux décident de se venger ?
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Voici une fiction que je reprends, parce qu'une amie à moi ne peut pas le finir et que je tiens énormément à cette fille qui, elle-même, tenait beaucoup à ce blog. **_

_**Voici le lien du blog (qui sera bientôt supprimé): lafolledu7 .skyrock .com (enlevez les espaces).**_

_**Je vous promets que je n'abandonne pas **__**Very Private Practice**__**, mais c'est un projet qui me tient vraiment à coeur donc, même si je vais essayer de mener les deux fictions de front en plus des OS, la priorité revient à ce petit bijou...**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

* * *

Elle marchait lentement le long du trottoir avec les mains dans les poches de son blouson, la tête baissée. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 1 mois que son père était décédé dans la fusillade de chez Léon Vance. Elle leva la tête en entendant un bruit de frein derrière elle. Elle se mit sur ses gardes en tournant légèrement la tête. Un inconnu la prit par la gorge en la penchant en arrière, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur. Elle le prit par la manche de son manteau en le retournant d'un coup pour qu'il s'abattent violemment par terre, sur le dos. Elle se retourna complètement en stoppant un coup de poing venant sur elle. Elle se débattit mais deux autres hommes arriva. Elle se fit maîtriser, ne pouvant plus bouger. Une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa nuque, puis ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, avant de plonger dans le noir total.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit une douleur vive à ses poignet. Elle voulu les ramener contre son corps, mais elle remarqua que tout son corps était attacher avec des menottes au sol. Elle grogna en forçant sur les bouts de fer accrocher à elle. Elle soupira puis vit une porte s'ouvrir sur le côté.

- Enfin réveiller ?

Elle ne broncha pas en regardant le plafond qui lui semblait humide et moisi. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de son kidnappeur mais devina qu'il était Israélien a son accent.

- On se connait ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

- Peut-être, répondit-il sans aucun sentiment.

- Vous venez d'Israël.

- Un point pour vous.

Elle fit un sourire en coin en ré-essayant de se libérer. L'homme se mit a rire sarcastiquement.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, dit-il avec un soupçon d'humour.

- Je suis plus maligne que vous le croyez.

- Je sais Ziva.

Quand il prononça son prénom, elle reconnu l'homme immédiatement en relevant légèrement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hakim ?

- Bravo, tu m'as découvert, rit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- La vengeance.

* * *

**_Voici donc le prologue. _****___Les quatre premier chapitres en plus de celui-ci ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est elle qui les a faits._**

**___En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'à nous._**

**___XOXO Tymara & Lafolledu7_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Re ! **_

_**Pour les prochains chapitre je ne mettrais pas de petit mot de début, parce que je poste tout le travail de mon amie dans la foulée.**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, le NCIS étai vide. Les agents étaient tous partis en pause sauf celle de l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qui travaillaient sur une affaire complexe. McGee et Dinozzo continuait leur rechercher mais ne voyant pas sa partenaire arriver à midi, l'Italien s'inquièta fortement. Il adressa un regard à son collègue qui comprit ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Elle va te tuer Tony !

- Ecoute Le Bleu, je suis inquet, elle me pardonnera.

- Je donne pas chère de ta peau, répliqua t-il.

Tony soupira en se mettant droit dans on fauteuil. Il ouvrit un logiciel de traçage qui s'ouvrt immédiatement. Il tapa le matricule de la voiture de sa partenaire et demanda la recherche immédiatement. Voyant que cela ne marchait guère, il tapa dessus ce qui horrifia le geek.

- Mais arrête !

- Ca marche pas ton logiciel .

- Y'a un code à taper..

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt ? S'éxaspéra t-il.

McGee ne sut quoi répondre et abandonna. Il quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers son ami. Il tapa le code à 4 chiffres rapidement et la recherche fonctionna. Ils regardèrent l'écran, absorber par la ligne verte avançant vers la fin de sa recherche. Ils étaient tellement à fond dedans qu'il s ne virent pas Gibbs derrière eux. Ce ne fut que quand un slap leur arriva derrière la tête qu'ils réagissèrent.

- Si elle sait ce que vous êtes entrain de faire, elle vous tuera.

- Patron, elle est pas encore là, vous ne trouvez pas sa bizzare ? Demanda l'agent senior.

- C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit Dinozzo.

Le grand manitou avala une gorgée de son doux brevage en regardant l'écran avec ses deux agents. Une fois la recherche terminé, le logiciel détermina la position de la voiture de Ziva David.

Mais..C'est chez elle, non ?

- Oui le Bleu, c'est chez Ziva.

- Vous deux, allez faire un tour là-bas.

- Et l'enquête Boss ? Demanda les deux agents.

- La disparition d'un agent est plus grave. Vous attendez quoi pour partir ? Un biscuit ? S'énerva Gibbs.

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et ils prirent le chemin de l'ascenseur en emportant leurs affaires ainsi que leurs armes en direction de chez leur amie.

- C'est magnifique chez elle !

- Je sais Mc,Admiratif.

- Tu es déjà venu ? S'étonna l'agent junior.

- Ca te surprend tant que ça ?

- Pas vraiment..

L'italien fixa son collègue d'un œil mauvais en fouillant l'appartement de sa partenaire. Il commença par la cuisine alors que McGee allait dans le salon, où il vit une photo d'elle et Tony enlacer. C'était la photo prise par Abby peu de temps après son retour en Somalie. Il se mit à sourire en repensant à ce moment. Il reposa la photos et continua sa recherche. Tony alla dans la chambre de Ziva, bien ranger. Son lit était au milieu de la pièce, bien fait avec des draps noir et blanc. Une petite table de chevet à côté où le téléphone de Ziva trônait. Il le prit entre ses mains et il le dévérouilla mais, évidemment, il y avait un code. Il ronchonna puis le reposa. Il fit le tour de la pièce en regardant bien dans les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme.

- Toujours aussi sexy mon ninja !

Il prit une culotte rouge en soie entre ses mains en souriant comme un idiot né. C'est à ce moment là que choisissa son coéquipier pour apparaître. Quand il vit Tonya vec une culotte de sa collègue entre les mains, il ne put retenir son fou rire. L'italien reposa vivement la culotte en refermant d'un coup sec le tiroir.

- Dit lui et je te tue ! Menaça le jeune homme.

- Je dirai rien Tony, fit-il en réprimant sa crise.

- Y'a rien à part son téléphone.

- Tu as pu le dévérouiller ?

- Y'a un code !

- Son code c'est 2003.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent retenir leurs sourirent. C'était l'année de son arrivée au NCIS. McGee prit le téléphone et tapa le code.

- Elle as seulement 2 messages non lus et 1 appel manqué.

- Ce sont les miens je pense.

- Oui et tu saura jamais comment elle t'as appeler sur son téléphone..

Pris de panique, l'agent sénior prit le téléphone en regardant le nom que lui avait donner sa partenaire: L'étalon. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ça.

- Sacrée coquine cette Ziva.

- En attendant, on sais pas où elle est..

- Ouais..Retournons au NCIS.

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part...

* * *

_**XOXO Tymara & Lafolledu7**_


	3. Chapter 2

L'israélienne était toujours au sol, tenu par les menottes. Elle réfléchissait au dernières paroles de son kidnappeur «La vengeance». Vengeance de quoi ? De ce que son père lui avait fait subir ? Ou bien de ce que elle, elle lui avait fait.

**Flash-back**

L'israélienne venait d'entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment en rangeant son arme à sa cheville. Elle vit son père l'attendre au comptoir de l'entrée. Elle lui sourit en s'approchant de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, comme à son habitude avant de prendre une voix grave.

- J'ai un travaille pour toi mon ange.

- Lequel ?

- Hakim Lasbim. Terroriste qu'on à attraper tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux que je l'interroge ? Demanda t-elle, le sourire au lèvre.

- Tu es mon meilleure agent Ziva, tu as carte blanche.

- Je le sais Abba. Il est où ?

- Salle 3, répondit-il calmement.

- J'y vais de suite. A plus.

Elle laissa son père seul dans l'entrée en se dirigeant vers la salle n°3. Elle croisa son meilleure amie Adam dans le couloir à se même moment. Elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

- Tu va voir Lasbim ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Fait gaffe avec lui, lui dit-il prudemment.

- Tu me connais Adam, je vais lui faire sa fête.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de repartir. Elle se souffla un bon coup devant la porte avant d'entrée directement dans la salle, en fessant face à Hakim qui tournait en rond dans le bloc de béton. Elle lui indique une chaise en lui demandant de s'asseoir.

- Je n'écoute une femme que quand elle me chevauche, ironisa t-il.

La jeune femme rigola puis se mit à deux centimètre de lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de le projeter contre le mur derrière lui. Sous l'effet du choc, il tomba à terre en grimaçant du à la pierre froide et glaciale.

- A moi de jouer maintenant Lasbim.

- J'aime les dominatrice.

- Tu va être servi, rigola t-elle en le soulevant pour le mettre sur la chaise.

- Sexy femelle.

A peine eu t-il finit sa phrase que le poing de Ziva s'abbatu violemment contre sa mâchoire. Il cracha du sang en ayant le regard mauvais.

- Cabbat. (Salope en hébreux)

- Pardon ?

Elle renversa la chaise pour le faire tomber. Elle posa son genoux contre son cou en prenant son couteau qu'elle mit sous le menton du criminel. Il la regarda de haut en serrant les dents comme il le pouvait du au coup de l'agent féminine.

- Tu te crois bon de jouer alors que tu es au couloir de la mort ?

- J'aime jouer avec les femmes dans ton genre.

- Crois moi, on ne joue pas avec moi. Répond: Avec qui fabrique tu tes bombes ?

- Si seulement tu savais ma pauvre, rigola t-il.

- Dis-le.

Elle lui enfonça plus le couteau dans la gorge en le regardant froidement. Elle lui demanda de répéter en appuyant plus sur son genoux pour lui couper la respiration.

- Ari..Ari Haswari.

La jeune agent baissa l'arme en le regardant. C'est son frère. Elle frappa le terroriste avant de se relever pour sortir mais Hakim ne comptait pas en rester là. Il prit la cheville de l'israélienne pour la faire chuter. Elle tomba en se cognant la tête. Il prit le dessus sur elle en la frappant. Elle le poussa violemment en un coup de pied pour le faire dégager. Il retomba contre le mur puis se releva, tout comme elle. Elle prit son couteau qu'elle lui planta dans la cuisse quand celui-ci voulu revenir à al charge. Elle le regarda s'écrouler à terre.

- Tu es chanceux que je te tue pas sur le champs.

Elle lui remit un coup de pied dans l'abdomen pour le faire s'étaler au sol. Elle sortit de la salle en appellant un médecin pour qu'on se charge du blessé.

**Flash-back**

Elle repensa tellement à ce moment qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre u bout de la pièce. Quand elle mit sa tête sur le côté, elle la vit. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer l'ombre sans aucun succès.

- Qui es là ?

L'inconnu balança un couteau à Ziva qui regarda l'arme glisser à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle regarda le couteau en soulevant la tête et vit une inscription inscrite sur la lame en fer: « .TD». Une seule personne possédait une tel inscription.

- Ari..?

- Shalom petite sœur.

* * *

_**XOXO Tymara & Lafolledu7**_


	4. Chapter 3

Au NCIS, les deux agents venait de retourner au NCIS quand un homme se mirent devant eux. Ils se stoppèrent en se jetant un regard. Tony prit la parole sachant que McGee allait bégayer.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda t-il froidement.

- Agent Sax du FBI.

- Le FBI ? McGee articula les lettres une par une, sous le choc.

- Pour l'agent David.

- Que lui voulez vous ? Soupira l'italien.

- On la recherche. Tout comme vous agent Dinozzo.

L'agent Gibbs arriva vers ses deux agent, un café à la main, comme toujours. Il regarda l'agent Sax dans les yeux en buvant une gorgée de son doux breuvage.

- Agent Sax.

- Agent Gibbs.

- Ziva n'est pas là.

- Elle est disparue et nous pensons savoir qui est le coupable.

- RDV au MTAC dans 10 minutes.

Les trois agents laissèrent Sax dans le hall pour allez dans leur bureaux. Gibbs se retourna vers ses deux agents de terrain en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

- Vous avez quoi ?

- Rien. Elle as laissez son téléphone boss.

- Ce n'est pas normal venant de Ziva.

- Elle est peut-être partit courir sans son téléphone ? Suggéra le roi des elfes.

- Pas faux le bleu.

- Allez au MTAC, je vous rejoins.

- Bien boss !

Les deux amis montèrent à l'étage en entrant dans le MTAC après avoir scanner leurs rétines. L'agent senior monta lui aussi les escaliers sauf qu'il ne se rendit pas dans le MTAC mais dans le bureau de la directrice, Jennyfer Shepard. Il entra sans frapper et la joli rousse retira ses lunettes lentement en tournant son regard vers lui. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Bonjour Gibbs.

- Un agent du FBI cherche Ziva, pourquoi ?

- Demande le lui Jethro.

- C'est à toi que je pose la question Jenny.

Il posa ses mains sur le bureau de la directrice en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller une fois mais Gibbs avait trop d'influence. Elle baissa le regarde en remettant ses lunettes. Elle prit un dossier qui se trouvait en dessous de son calepin pour le donner à son agent. Il le prit en l'ouvrant immédiatement.

- C'est quoi ? Demandât-il, intrigué.

- Le dossier Hakim Lasbim.

- Israélien ?

- Oui. Il à été arrêter par Ziva au tout début de sa carrière. Il as quitter Israël y'a deux semaine pour venir ici alors qu'il avait interdiction de quitter le sol Israélien.

- Quel rapport avec Ziva ?

- Quand elle l'as interrogée, disons qu'elle as des méthodes plutôt contradictoire.

- Elle l'as torturer ?

- On peut dire ça. Depuis qu'il est enfermé, il veut sa peau. Gibbs, Ziva est en danger et le FBI est à pour nous aider. Termina t-elle.

- Tu viens au MTAC ?

- J'ai un appel à passer.

Elle prit le combiner de téléphone en composant la numéro. L'agent Gibbs garda le dossier en allant au MTAC où l'agent Sax et les siens l'attendait.

- Alors ?

- Hakim Lasbim, terroriste Israélien arrêter par l'agent David i ans. Résuma Sax.

- Elle l'as beaucoup torturer durant l'interrogatoire ? Questionna Tony.

- Apparemment, oui mais connaissant le MOSSAD, ils nous en diront pas plus.

- Il à eu quoi ?

- Coup de pied/poing et elle l'as planter à la cuisse.

- C'est bien Ziva ça. Souria McGee en croisant les bras.

- Lasbim est arriver sur le sol Américain i semaines environs.

Tony s'installe sur un siège en écoutant le topaux de Sax. Il se mit à réfléchir sur sa partenaire. Où était-elle ? Elle t-elle encore en vie ? Dans sa tête, un tas de scénario se déroulait mais le pire était le suivant. Il avait peur que sa partenaire ne finissent comme en Somalie..Détruite.

* * *

_**XOXO Tymara & Lafolledu7**_


	5. Chapter 4

Quand Ziva reconnut la voix de son frère, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle fixa l'ombre au coin de la pièce sombre sans ciller. Elle avala sa salive en essayant de parler malgré qu'elle ai la bouche sèche.

Ziva(Amèrement): Ari.

Ari: Content que tu ne m'es pas oublier.

Ziva: Comment ?

Ari: Comment ai-je survécu à ton tir ?

Ziva: Tu n'as pas perdu ta logique.

Ari: J'ai déjà assez perdu avec toi.

Il s'avança dans le rayon de lumière de la pièce et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux. Il avait le visage défigurée; l'oeil droit tombait, sa mâchoire un peu de travers et le haut de son crâne formait une bosse.

Ari: Voilà ce que tu m'as prit. Sous les ordres de notre «père».

Ziva(Séchement): Tu allait tuer Gibbs.

L'israélien remonta son pantalon au niveau des cuisses pour s'agenouiller. Il regarda sa petite sœur avec un rictus au lèvres.

Ari: Ta balle m'as défiguré. CABBAT.

Il la gifla violemment à terre et la tête de la jeune femme se retourna de l'autre côté. Elle fit craquer sa mâchoire en le regardant.

Ziva: Tu avait changer à la minutes où tu avait quitter Tal-Aviv.

Ari: On se demande à cause de qui .

Ziva(En bougeant): Arrête.

Ari: Quoi ? Il est mort maintenant.

Ziva: Ca t'arrange hein ?

Ari(Rigolant): Tu ne peux pas savoir comment.

Ziva: Tu es vraiment un enfoiré de première.

Il se releva en lui administrant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Il voulu recommencer mais la porte s'ouvrit dans coup sur Lasbim. Il fixa le frère de sa prisonnière en le fusillant du regard.

Lasbim: Expliquons lui.

Ziva(Froidement): Ca serait plutôt cool.

Lasbim: Sheket.

Ari: Explique lui. J'ai pas la force.

Lasbim: C'est simple Ziva. On va s'amuer avec toi et le NCIS en leur laissant quelques indices mais..Tu devras répondre à nos questions. Tu te rappel de mon interrogatoire ?

Ziva(Riant): Celui où je t'ai mit à terre en deux secondes ? Oui.

Il lui donna un grand coup dans la mâchoire en serrant les dents. Il se baissa vers elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille : Fait attention David, tu pourrais avoir plus mal que ça. Il partit de la pièce avec Ari en laissant l'Israélienne seule dans la pièce sombre. Elle essaya de bouger les poignet pour se libéré mais les chaînes en fer étaient plus forte qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant voir le NCIS débarquer à tout instant.

* * *

_**XOXO Tymara & Lafolledu7**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Helloooooo !**_

**_C'est donc ici que j'entre en scène pour pouvoir vous poster la suite de cette fiction pleine de potentiel._**

**_Pour ceux qui avait déjà lu le début et qui n'ont pas coule le relire, voici un petit rappel de la situation:_**

**_- Ziva s'est faite enlever par un des anciens terroristes qu'elle a arrêté en tant qu'agent du Mossad et qu'elle a interrogé grâce à des méthodes disons... Brutales. Son frère, qu'elle pensait avoir tué et qui est défiguré par sa faute, est allié avec lui. Ils comptent tous les deux se venger._**

**_- Au NCIS, l'équipe de Gibbs a découvert que Lasbim était sur le territoire américains et qu'il veut se venger. Ziva n'est pas venue travailler, mais McGee et Gibbs ne smblent pas plus inquiets que ça. En revanche, notre Tony international redoute une version 2.0 de la Somalie. _**

**_Voilà ! En espérant que ma façon d'écrire ne vous change pas trop et que cette suite plaira à l'auteure originelle..._**

**_XOXO Tymara_**

* * *

Au NCIS, les recherches pour retrouver Ziva restaient infructueuses. Abby, tenue au courant des événements pas on ne sait quel sixième sens, était montée et travaillait au bureau de son amie en se rongeant les ongles de frayeur. Tony, lui était carrément terrorisé. Son instinct lui hurlait que sa partenaire était en danger, et il redoutait la suite des événements. La peur lui tenait le ventre, poussant ses doigts à taper de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort sur le clavier de son ordinateur, qui planta soudainement.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller faire une tour Tony. Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes, déclara McGee.

- Ouais tu as probablement raison le bleu. Je vais aller nous chercher à manger.

Abby sauta hors de sa chaise.

- Je viens avec toi ! Pas besoin que je m'inquiète pour toi en plus, et de toutes manières je suis incapable de réfléchir. Alors autant venir t'aider à porter la nourriture.

Tony sourit. Mais d'un sourire triste, sans toute cette malice habituellement présente dans son regard.

_Quelque part ailleurs..._

La soif et la faim commençaient à se faire ressentir chez Ziva, et elle en venait même à espérer que ses bourreaux réapparaissent pour la nourrir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et une armoire à glace de deux mètres de haut (_Ndla:_ Vous savez genre la Boule dans Fort Boyard) entra dans la petite pièce humide, chargé d'un plateau contenant un verre d'eau et un quignon de pain. Il posa le tout aux pieds de l'israélienne toujours attachée à sa chaise, sourit d'un air machiavélique et repartit en fermant la porte. La jeune femme hurla de frustration devant cette nourriture, juste devant son nez.

Au bout d'environ une heure, alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, Ari entra de nouveau. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Alors comme ça, le FBI aussi est à ta recherche ? Tout le monde est au courant qu'Hakim est de retour !

Il la frappa au visage si fort que la chaise tomba en arrière et que sa lèvre éclata. Son frère se plaça au dessus d'elle et esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

- Mais ils ne se doutent pas que je suis là moi. Et puis, ma petite consolation c'est que je sais qu'à la fin de ton séjour ici tu seras au moins aussi défigurée que moi, voire plus. Et totalement brisée.

Sur ce, il releva brusquement la chaise et sortit.

Cette scène aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui. Mais Ziva David n'était pas n'importe qui, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. La joie que lui avait procuré la première phrase de son frère avait endigué tout le reste, même la douleur de son dos frappant le sol à travers le dossier de la chaise, et même le craquement sinistre de son poignet frappant le sol dans un angle improbable. Le FBI ET le NCIS la recherchaient. Elle avait déjà conscience de l'efficacité de son équipe, mais le fait que celle de Fornell soit sur le coup aussi la rassurait.

_Quelque part entre les locaux du NCIS et le Starbucks Coffee_

- Allez, dis-moi.

- Te dire quoi Abb's ?

- Vide ton coeur, je sais que cette histoire t'affecte beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne devrait.

Tony souffla en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit bien vite, parce que chaque fois qu'il les fermait il voyait le visage de la femme qu'il aimait lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée en Somalie, maigre et blessée, mais avec cette farouche étincelle de vie dans son regard chocolat.

- J'ai peur... Peur qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la même. J'ai cette sensation que cette fois, quelque chose va vraiment changer. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en remette pas, et moi non plus. J'ai peur que personne ne s'en remette en fait. Cette fois, je sens que ce sera bien plus dur que la Somalie. Et question douleur, là-bas, c'était déjà pas mal... Mon instinct me crie de faire attention et de me dépêcher...

- Alors fais ce que Gibbs t'as toujours appris. Suis ton instinct.

- Merci Abb's.

Cette conversation lui avait fait du bien, et c'est le coeur un peu moins lourd mais toujours aussi serré qu'il rentra au NCIS.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le comportement de Tony changea brusquement. Il se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son ordinateur puis prit ses affaires et partit vers l'ascenseur.

- Où crois-yu aller comme ça DiNozzo ?

- Il faut absolument que je parte, je le sens. Je m'envole dans une heure pour Tel-Aviv !

* * *

_**Consigne (ou conseil): NE TUEZ PAS L'AUTEURE SI VOUS VOULEZ AVOIR LA SUITE !**_

_**XOXO Tymara et Lafolledu7**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Coucou !**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui approche de sa fin (encore 3-4 chapitres je pense).**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas !**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

* * *

Lorsque l'avion atterrit sur la piste de Tel-Aviv, Tony sut qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer, l'instinct peut-être, ou le destin. Il n'en savait rien, et ne cherchait même pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette chose l'attirait vers Ziva et qu'elle lui permettrait de la retrouver. Il espérait juste qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que lui et le reste de l'équipe (Ndla: Bawi, ils vont pas le laisser tout seul face aux vilains coumême) étaient arrivés à la sortie de l'aéroport. Ils montèrent dans un taxi qui les déposa devant l'hôtel où ils logeraient durant leur séjour en Israël. Il montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour déposer leurs affaires puis rejoignirent Gibbs dans la sienne.

Le renard argenté détailla son équipe. Abby, nerveuse, jouait avec ses couettes noires. McGee semblait réfléchir à plein volume, cherchant une réponse rationnelle à ce qu'il se passait chez Tony. Et Tony… Il avait l'air ailleurs, mais la terreur se lisait par moments sur son visage et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. En tout cas, Gibbs ne voulait pas le savoir.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes ici, je veux que vous fouilliez la ville de font en comble. Mais faites attention, il ne faut pas que vous vous fassiez repérer. Je ne veux pas que le Mossad se mêle de nos affaires, et un agent manquant suffit amplement. Abby, tu vas rester ici et essayer de me trouver tout ce que tu peux sur les ravisseurs de Ziva. Et tout ça, je le veux pour hier. Au boulot !

Les agents sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent dans les rues de la capitale. Il explorèrent les rues, les cafés, faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer tout en essayant d'écouter les bonnes conversations. Soudain, Tony tourna à un angle sans savoir pourquoi. Il marcha d'un pas pressant, sachant qu'il avançait droit vers Ziva.

_Pendant ce temps…_

La porte partit s'exploser contre le mur. Lasbim entra, suivit d'Ari, tous deux furieux.

- Comment les as-tu prévenus ?!

Ziva, nageant en totale incompréhension, ne répondit pas.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Comment se fait-il que tous tes petits copains aient atterri ce matin même ici, alors que personne n'était au courant de notre destination ?! COMMENT LES AS-TU PREVENU BORDEL ! Hurla Lasbim, hors de lui.

Ziva, terrorisée, mit un certain temps à emmagasiner ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

- Tony et Gibbs sont là ?

Furieux, Lasbim la gifla de toutes ses forces et elle s'écroula par terre.

- Tu vas payer pour ton insolence sale pute. J'attendais un peu pour faire durer le plaisir, mais j'ai bien peur que ta punition ne doive arriver plus tôt que prévu.

Horrifiée, Ziva vit son ennemi de toujours s'approcher d'elle en débouclant sa ceinture. Elle regarda son frère, espérant en vain que leur lien de sang empêcherait Ari de laisser Lasbim faire ça. Mais c'était peine perdue. Alors qu'Hakim commençait à la déshabiller elle, son frère s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Après, ce sera mon tour…

_Du côté de Tony…_

L'agent s'approcha d'une porte en bois. Tout son être le poussait dans cette direction. Il la crocheta et entra. Il se faufila doucement dans les couloir. Soudain, un cri déchirant retenti.

- Ziva !

Il couru alors en direction de ce son qui lui brisait le coeur. Mais deux personnes venaient dans sa direction. Il reconnu alors l'un d'entre eux lorsqu'il parla.

- C'est pas juste, elle n'a pas payé pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que quelqu'un entre au moment où j'allais enfin pouvoir me venger ?

Le sang de Tony se glaça dans ses veines. Ari était prêt à faire souffrir sa propre soeur par vengeance ? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse à sa question car les deux terroristes venaient de l'apercevoir.

- Tiens tiens, l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo… Qui d'autre aurait eu la stupidité de se lancer à la recherche de ma chère soeur tout seul ?

Ari le visa alors avec un fusil et il eu à peine le temps que lever son arme qu'il sentit une petite aiguille entrer dans la peau de son bras, l'immobilisant instantanément. Puis, le noir s'abattit devant ses yeux, et il s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Désolée pour la petite taille de ce chapitre mais je trouvait que la créatrice de l'histoire avait de meilleures idées et je ne me sens pas forcément à l'aise..._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez coumême un tout pitit peu..._**

**_XOXO Tymara & Lafolledu7_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Coucou !**_

_**Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard, mais je suis allée à Lourdes pendant 5 jours et ensuite il a fallu que je me remette de mes émotions, et puis j'ai eu mon gala de danse...**_

_**Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je suis désolée et que, pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, qui n'est pourtant pas la mienne...**_

_**Ma Ninou, je t'aime :***_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tony ne vit pas ses chaînes. Il ne vit pas non plus sa cheville tordue dans un angle improbable, pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il était assit, attaché à un mur. Non. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut elle. Couchée dans un coin, repliée sur elle-même. Ziva David, plus faible que jamais. Et il eu mal. Il eut mal comme jamais encore il avait souffert. Il pleura et hurla de rage et de frustration. De peur aussi. Une peur sourde, qui lui prenait le ventre et qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Cette peur, cette terreur même, que seul l'amour peut vous inspirer.

Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Je t'aime...

_Un peu moins de 2 mois plus tard..._

- Tony, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

Ziva s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, une grande enveloppe entre les mains. Elle le regarda sérieusement, et dans ses yeux se mélangeaient la peur, la tristesse et une infime part de joie.

- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, encore moins à vivre, et je suis terrorisée. J'ai peur de ta réaction parce que, même si je sais que tu m'aimes de tout ton coeur, un homme sain d'esprit partirait en courant pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit un grande inspiration et dit:

- Je... Je suis enceinte.

Un lourd silence tomba alors sur la pièce. Tony serra les poings autant qu'il pu et ses yeux devinrent noirs de rage. Puis, il se calma et serra la femme de sa vie dans ses bras en inspirant un grand coup. Mais elle se dégagea.

- Ce n'est pas tout... Tony, j'ai décidé de le garder. Non, attends avant de parler. Je veux garder l'enfant d'Hakim parce que c'est une part de mon passé, de moi. En plus, je suis peut-être dure, froide, et en colère contre lui, cet enfant, ce bébé, ce tout petit être vivant qui grandit dans mon ventre n'a rien demandé, et ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute. Il a le droit de vivre et on n'a pas le droit de lui faire payer quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Hakim est mort de toute façon, Gibbs l'a abattu et tu l'as vu tout comme moi. Il n'est pas le père de cet enfant, son père c'est toi parce que, même si nous ne l'avons pas conçu ensemble, c'est nous deux qui l'élèverons. Enfin... Si tu veux toujours de moi...

Les larmes aux yeux, Tony se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, faisant ainsi passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots.

- Bien sur que je veux toujours de toi. Et il est hors de question que ce petit bout n'aie pas le droit d'avoir sa chance. Allez, fais-moi voir à, quoi il ressemble. Parce que je suppose que ce sont bien des échographies que tu tiens dans tes mains, je me trompe ?

Elle lui sourit et sortit le papier de son enveloppe. Sur un fond noir on pouvait voir une toute petite forme blanche.

- C'est notre bébé.

- Je vais être papa, souffla Tony. JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !

Alors, comme il ne pouvait pas sauter à cause de sa jambe plâtrée, il se contenta de prendre la femme de sa vie dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

* * *

_**Voili voilou...**_

_**Ainsi s'achève ma toute première fiction sur ce site. Je dois avouer que je suis très heureuse de la finir parce qu'en faisant ça, je rends hommage à une amie qui m'est très chère et à laquelle je tiens énormément.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi.**_

_**XOXO Tymara, encore et pour toujours avec Lafolledu7**_


End file.
